The present invention relates to a printer including a movable blade for cutting paper disposed between a fixed blade and the movable blade, and a paper stacking portion for stacking cut-off papers thereon.
Conventionally, there has been a printer comprising a movable blade for cutting paper disposed between a fixed blade and the movable blade as it moves in a forward direction, driving means for driving the movable blade back and forth, and a paper stacking portion for stacking a plurality of pieces of paper cut by the movable blade thereon. Japanese Patent No. 4,192,083 discloses a printer configured to push paper toward the paper stacking portion by means of a front end portion of the movable blade as it moves in the forward direction for cutting. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,565,855 discloses a printer further including a pushing piece reciprocating with the movable blade and configured to push paper toward the paper stacking portion as the pushing piece moves in the forward direction along with the movable blade moving in the forward direction for cutting. These printers have an advantage of not requiring an additional power source for pushing the paper.